Mortal Folley
by theotheralison
Summary: The night that Sookie Stackhouse walked into Fangtasia, Eric Northman could not keep his eyes off her. Will she end up falling for him, too? Is it possible that she can overcome the dark days of her past and move on with Eric? Sookie/Eric romance, except in this version Sookie is a serious badass.
1. Chapter 1: The First Sight

**Hi! This is my second True Blood story, and hopefully it won't be too bad. Please R&R to let me know how I did.**

Eric's POV:

I sit in my chair, trying to look oblivious and not at all annoyed with the incessant tragedy of a mistake that is humanity. But then a heavenly smell wafts to my nose, and I turn to see that a young woman wearing a white V-neck shirt and leather jacket with a pair of ripped jeans has walked in. Heavy eyeliner frames her dark brown eyes. There is no denying it. She is beautiful.

She takes a look around at all the vampires who are eyeing her hungrily and then quickly walks to the bathroom. I race over and stop her halfway. "Hi." I breath. She is even more beautiful up close. She raises an eyebrow.

"Hi. What do you want?" She asks with her southern drawl. I smile.

"Um, you may have heard this before, but your really…" I search for the words, eyeing her deliciously curvy body. "Sexy." I finally say, before realizing she might think that is offensive. Her mouth falls open.

"Thanks." She says, clearly not feeling complimented. "Now, excuse me. Your in my way, asshole." She says. Then she shoves me out of the way, flips her hair over one shoulder and heads straight to the bathroom. There is no doubt in my mind. I want her.

Sookie's POV:

I walk into a bathroom stall and slam the door, realizing that the person in the stall next to me is draining someone. Disgusting. I lean against the stall door and close my eyes. I still can't believe that one guy was ballsy enough to actually hit on me. Crazy asshole. Also horny. Even more gross than the guy being drained next door.

Finally, I work up the nerve and head straight out into the mass of vampires and humans. Thank God that one vampire isn't still standing there. Instead, he is sitting on a throne on the stage at the end of the room. I feel kinda bad about sassing him, which isn't like me, but I decide to apologize nonetheless. I saunter over to him and climb up on the stage. He raises his eyebrows.

"Your back." He says, eyeing me as he did before. I don't like it, so I cross my arms over my chest.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. Although it was pretty damn offensive. If you want to get a girl, you have to tell her she is pretty. NOT sexy." I inform him.

"I don't plan on getting just any girl. I want you. Is that at all possible?" He asks, just a hint of a smile crossing his face. I blush. "Won't you sit down?" He asks, motioning to a smaller seat next to him. As soon as I sit down, a blonde vampire is in my face.

"Get out of my seat, fuckwad." She says, attempting to dump me out of it.

"Pam!" The guy exclaims, staring at her, horrified.

"Eric, she's sitting in my seat." She says, clearly annoyed.

"I can move." I say, wanting to just up and leave. But these are bloodthirsty vampires. Who knows what they'll do.

"No. Stay. Pam can find another seat." The man who is apparently named Eric gives Pam a hard look. Pam rolls her eyes and settles for standing behind her apparent master's chair.

"So. Your Eric." I say. He nods. "That's an unusual name."

"I would say the same about yours, but I don't know it." Eric says.

"Sookie." I respond. He laughs.

"Sookie? What kind of a name is that?"

"I don't know. But if you keep being offensive, I'm just gonna leave." I inform him. His smug smile disappears.

"No, please don't. Stay." He pleads. I nod.

"Fine."

"And you are, by the way." He says. I shake my head, confused.

"What?"

"Earlier you were saying girls like to be told their pretty. You are." He tells me. I look down, blushing scarlet.

"No I'm not." I whisper, standing up and leaving.

"Thanks for the hospitality, but I've got to go." I say. Then I go outside, strap my helmet to my head, and get on my motorcycle. By the time Eric gets outside, I am gone. He is very sweet, but I just don't think I can handle a relationship right now. I speed back to my house in Bon Temps, go upstairs, throw off my jacket and fall asleep in Gran's bed, wishing she were here to tell me not to sleep in my clothes. But she's not. Gran is dead. She died this morning. I was hoping I could escape it, but I can't. With tears in my eyes, I drift off to sleep.

**Let me know what you thought of the first chapter, and also whether you think I should continue. What should happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Man on the Porch

**Hello. I appreciated the reviews I got, and so I have decided to write a second chapter. **

Sookie's POV:

When I wake up again, it is around 3:30. I sigh, massaging my temples because I have a headache. I slowly make my way down the stairs. But I stop halfway down. Gran's body is laying dead in the kitchen. I trip and fall onto my ass. I blink and the flashback is gone. I pick myself up and drag myself into the kitchen, sitting myself down and pouring myself a tall glass of water. Then I go to the pantry and grab the aspirin.

When I have finished with that, I grab some leftover eggs from the fridge, scarf them down, and then wander into the living room and lay down on the couch to sleep off the headache and aspirin. I'll wake up in a couple hours.

Eric's POV:

I wake up promptly at 9:30, as soon as it gets pitch black. Then I go into the disgusting Fangtasia bathroom and brush my hair off my face. I have to look good for the girl I'm seeing tonight. Finally, satisfied with my appearance, I inform Pam of my absence and leave, following the heavenly scent of Sookie all the way back to her house. The lights are on inside, but I can tell she isn't awake. I peek in one of the windows and see that she is sleeping on the couch, her hair hanging in front of her face. So much for good appearances.

I decide to wait for her to wake up, and sit on her porch steps and wait, wondering what I should say to her. I don't want to intimidate her, so I practice. "Hi. You might not remember me, but' no. Not that one. 'Hello, Sookie.' NO. Sounds too intimidating. Don't want to scare her. 'Hi. You probably don't remember me. I'm the guy who made a gigantic ass of himself at Fangtasia.' Uh…sure. That's it." I hate to admit it, but I am nervous. If I had a heart, it would be racing. Now all there is to do is wait.

Sookie's POV:

When I wake up there is a strange man sitting on my porch steps. I grab the gun leaning against the mantle and make sure there are bullets in it. Then I walk outside, making sure I am silent so he can't know I coming. I press the gun to his head. "Stand up real slow, fucker. I will blow your brains out." He stands up and turns around, and I have no idea who the hell he is. He smiles.

"Hi. You probably don't remember me-"

"I sure as hell don't." I inform him. He chuckles.

"I'm the uh…I'm the asshole who called you sexy at Fangtasia." He explains. I almost laugh. Instead, I put down my gun.

"Oh, yeah. I do remember you. What the hell are you doing at my house? How did you even find me?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I might have tracked you." He says sheepishly. I shake my head.

"You are really hopeless at getting a girl." I say, sitting down on the porch steps with him. He laughs.

"I think I fall more in love with you by the second." I blush, staring at my boots. He nudges me with his shoulder. "Whats up?" He asks.

"I'm just wishing my Gran was here. She would've loved to meet you." I tell him.

"Where is your Gran now?" He asks. I shake my head.

"She died yesterday." I say. He puts his arm around my shoulder, and I flinch away. "Too close, Eric."

"Oh. Sorry, I just figured you would want a shoulder to cry on." He says.

"I save my crying for when nobody's lookin'." I inform him. He nods.

"Don't be afraid to cry, Sookie. It's a part of life." I can already feel the tears building up behind my eyes, but I refuse to let them spill over. Not now.

"I just…I don't know what I'll do without her. It's too awful to think about a world without her in it." Eric tries to put an arm around me again, and I accept this time, not caring that he is a strange man sitting on the porch of my house. Accepting that I have to cry sometime, I let the tears spill over. He pats my back affectionately, and when I am done, I thank him.

"I'll just go back inside." I say. He catches my arm at the last minute.

"May I call on you again?" He asks, searching my face for an answer. Thinking that I owe him a favor for crying all over his shirt, I say yes. He smiles. "May I kiss you?" He asks. I stare at him, taken aback.

"You most definitely cannot." I say. Then I pull my elbow free of his grasp and march back into the house. I watch him walk down the steps, and then, when nobody is looking, he jumps up and punches his fist into the air triumphantly.

"YES!" He whispers. Then he runs off down the dirt road that leads to the main road. One thing is for certain. Eric whatever his last name is has definite feelings for me. And who knows…maybe I have some for him, too.

**What did you think of the second chapter? Let me know what should happen next!**


End file.
